Petak Umpet
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Para kisedai dan Kuroko lagi main di sekolah lama mereka, SMP Teiko untuk mempererat tali persahabatan mereka. kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi disana?


**Rumah Hantu**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari libur sekolah, Akashk mengajak para kiseki no sedai dan Kuroko untuk pergi ke taman bermain hari ini. Akashi menyuruh mereka semua untuk berkumpul di rumahnya dulu sebelum ke taman bermain, rencananya mereka akan pergi ke sana dengan mobil Akashi.

Kini semua para anggota kiseki no sedai dan Kuroko sudah berkumpul di depan rumah Akashi.

 **Tok tok tok.** Midorima mengetuk pintu rumah Akashi. Seorang maid menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Ya ada perlu apa?" Tanya si maid.

"Saya Midorima Shintaro, saya ingin bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuro, dan saya sudah buat janji dengannya." Kata Midorima.

"Oh tuan Midorima, silahkan masuk." Maid tersebut membukakan pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah rumah dengan nuansa jepang klasik nan mewah.

Semuanya melongo ketika melihat isi dari rumah itu, maklum saja mereka semua belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah Akashi kecuali Midorima.

"Hei jangan pada norak deh." Kata Midorima membuat mereka semua tersadar.

"Sebentar ya, saya akan memanggil tuan muda dulu, silahkan duduk dulu ." Maid tersebut menunjuk ke arah sebuah sofa empuk dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Tuan muda?" Tanya Kise.

"Itu sebutan untuk Akashi di rumah ini." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Mereka semua ber oh ria tanda mengerti.

"Udah kayak anak presiden aja, mesti pake janji kalo mau ketemu, pake embel- embel tuan muda lagi." Aomine tak habis pikir dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Sudah biarkan saja, kau tau sendiri kan Akashi." Kata Midorima.

Aomine hanya terdiam.

"Kalian sudah sampai rupanya." Kata Akashi sambil menuruni tangga dengan ukiran naga tersebut dengan gaya kebesarannya.

"Yah begitulah." Jawab Midorima.

"Ayo kita jalan!" Ajak Kise bersemangat.

Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan ke luar rumah tersebut.

"Siapkan mobilnya." Titah Akashi kepada sang supir.

Sang supir langsung bergegas menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Kira kira enaknya di sana main apa ya?" Kise bertanya sambil menunggu mobil Akashi.

"Lihat saja nanti di sana Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi aku penasaran." Kise bicara lagi.

"Sudah jangan berisik kau cerewet." Aomine berkata sebal.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya." Keluh Kise.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita naik dulu ke dalam mobil, tuh mobilku sudah datang." Akashi berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil besar berwarna hitam yang mewah.

Semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk dengan manis didalamnya.

XXX

Selama perjalanan, mereka semua hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kuroko memilih untuk menikmati segelas milk shake yang dia bawa, Murasakibara sedang memakan snack-snack yang sudah di siapkannya, sedangkan Aomine lebih memilih untuk tidur, dan Kise pun sedang mendengar musik sambil bersenandung sendiri, Akashi hanya memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Lalalala... " Kise terus bersenandung dengan riang.

"Kise- _kun_ bisakah kau tidak bernyanyi." Ucap Kuroko.

"Memang kenapa Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise.

"Suaramu jelek tau." Aomine berkata dengan suara masih mengantuk.

"Ish, kau tidak suka saja melihat orang lain senang." Kise sudah mulai ngomel.

"Suaramu membuatku sakit kepala tau." Sekarang giliran Akashi.

Kise langsung terdiam tak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

Suasana pun hening kembali.

 **Nyam nyam nyam.** Murasakibara sedang mengunyah snacknya.

"Atsushi bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan suara saat makan." Saran Akashi.

"Memang kenapa Aka- _chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Itu tidak sopan tau." Jawab Akashi sebal.

"Bilang saja kau juga ingin makan snack, kau mau Aka-chin." Murasakibara menyodorkan snacknya.

Akashi memandangi snack tersebut selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, aku sedikit lapar." Akashi mengambil sedikit snack tersebut.

"Ehm Murasakibara- _kun,_ boleh aku minta sedikit snackmu, aku lapar dan shake ku tidak dapat membuatku kenyang." Kuroko berkata.

"Ambillah sesukamu." Dia juga menyodorkan snacknya kepada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Murasakibara- _kun_." Kuroko mengambil snacknya.

Akhirnya semua orang memakan snack Murasakibara, sampai snacknya tak tersisa.

"Yah habis." Keluh Kise.

"Padahal aku masih agak lapar." Kuroko berkaya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Tau nih, udah gak nyampe-nyampe lagi lama banget sih." Aomine juga mengeluh.

Akashi hanya dapat menghela napas melihat tingkah laku mereka semua. Sebenarnya dia juga lapar, tapi dia mencoba untuk menahan laparnya.

"Hei hei tenanglah, aku masih punya banyak kok." Murasakibara merogoh isi tasnya.

"Nih aku punya dengan banyak rasa. Ada yang rasa jagung bakar, rumput laut, original silahkan pilih." Murasakibara mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya.

"Kau bawa berapa banyak sih, kok masih ada aja." Aomine bingung dengan temannya yang mirip gudang makanan.

"Aku bawa 2 tas." Murasakibara mengambil tasnya yang lain.

Mereka semua hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, sebenarnya sih mereka beruntung juga punya teman yang doyan makan bisa di andalkan jika di saat tertentu seperti sekarang.

XXX

"Tuan muda kita sudah sampai." Sang supir mengehentikan mobilnya di parkiran taman bermain.

"Baiklah." Akashi mengangguk.

Akashi langsung membangunkan teman-temannya yang tertidur karena lamanya perjalanan.

"Horee akhirnya sampai juga." Kise berkata dengan nada masih mengantuk.

"Ayo cepat turun dari mobil." Perintah Akashi.

Mereka langsung turun dari mobil dalam keadaan mengantuk, nyawa mereka belum berkumpul semua.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Saran Akashi.

"Disini ada maji burger kalau tidak salah." Kuroko melihat ke segala arah untuk mencari restoran kesukaannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana." Akashi langsung berjalan mencari restoran itu. Yang lainnya mengikutinya di belakang.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari akhirnya mereka menemukannya.

"Nah ini dia." Kise langsung menunjuk ke arah papan nama sebuah restoran yang bertuliskan maji burger.

"Ayo kita masuk." Akashi langsung masuk dan memesan tempat untuk mereka semua.

Mereka semua mengantri bergantian, yang pertama giliran Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Saya mau beef burger yang super besar, chesse burger dan segelas chocolate shake." Pesan Akashi.

"Saya ingin satu paket ayam saja." Kini giliran Midorima.

"Aku ingin dua paket ayam, dua beef burger ukuran besar dan dua es krim rasa cokelat." Murasakibara memesan banyak makanan.

Setelah selesai memesan, mereka langsung mengambil pesanan dan duduk di bangku mereka.

"Ehm Akashi- _kun_ apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung. Baru kali ini dia melihat Akashi makan sebanyak itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Tetsuya, aku sedang sangat lapar dari tadi." Akashi berkata sambil memakan beef burgernya yang super besar.

"Orang yang elegan saja jika lapar jadi begitu ya." Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak suka hah?! Memang kau tidak lapar." Murka sang raja absolute.

"Hei sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita juga makan lalu kita main." Kise berusaha menengahi adu mulut Aomine dan Akashi.

XXX

"Ayo kita main!" Seru Kise.

Mereka meninggalkan maji burger.

"Kita main apa nih." Tanya Kise.

"Entahlah, kita keliling dulu saja." Saran Kuroko.

Mereka menyetujuinya dan mengelilingi taman bermain selama setengah jam, tapi tidak ada yanh menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ah gak ada yang bagus disini." Kata Aomine malas.

"Gimana kalau yang itu." Kise menunujuk ke arah sebuah gedung berwarna hitam.

"Itu rumah hantu, aku tak berani masuk ke sana Kise- _kun_." Kuroko anti masuk rumah hantu.

"Kau takut ya." Jahil Kise.

"Kau meledek ku Kise- _kun_? Baiklah aku ikut." Hawa kegelapan menyelimuti Kuroko.

Kise hanya tersenyum dan tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi kepada Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Kise kepada yang lain.

"Hem kelihatannya itu menarik, aku ikut." Akashi menyetujuinya.

Yang lainnya pun setuju, mereka masuk kedalam rumah hantu itu.

"Hiii ini seram banget." Kise berkata sambil bersembunyi di belakang Murasakibara.

"Kau yang ngajak tapi kau yang takut, payah." Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir tidak seseram ini tau." Kise berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali, nikmati saja." Kata Akashi yang berjalan di paling depan.

"Menikmati kau gila ya." Mereka semua membatin.

Mereka masuk lebih dalam lagi di dalam rumah hantu itu.

"Kenapa hawanya dingin begini ya." Tengkuk Aomine terasa dingin.

Mereka semua mengangkat bahu masing-masing tanda tak tau.

Sebuah tangan terasa di tengkuk Aomine.

Dia menengok ke belakang dan...

"Huwaaaaa!" Aomine berteriak sampai membuat yang lainnya di depannya menengok.

"Ada apa Aomine- _kun_?" Tanya Kuroko yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ada setan di belakangku barusan." Wajah Aomine langsung pucat.

"Mana tidak ada." Kise celingak-celinguk.

"Tadi ada tau." Aomine berusaha meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah ayo jalan." Perintah Akashi.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hawa dingin terasa lagi, kini di pundak Midorima.

"Midorimacchi itu dibelakangmu ada-" Kise menunjuk ke belakang Midorima.

"Apa sih, orang gak ada apa-ap-" Midorima menengok ke belakang.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!"

Yang lain pun langsung lari mereka malah mengumpat di belakang Akashi yang nampak tak takut sama sekali.

"Tenang saja jangan takut." Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya kedepan mendekati sang hantu.

 **Kris kris kris.** Akashi menggunting rambutnya sang sadako.

"Pergi kau." Titah Akashi.

Sang sadako langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Wuahh kau hebat Akashicchi." Kise mengangkat jempolnya. Akashi tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Aka-chin di sa-samping ada-" Murasakibara melirik kearah sampingnya dengan ngeri.

"Boo." Sang setan mengeluarkan suaranya dan sukses membuat Murasakibara takut setengah mati.

"Pergi kau setan." Akashi tanpa basa basi langsung menggunting rambut sang sadako lagi.

Mereka hanya bertepuk tangan melihat Akashi yang seperti pahlawan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari rumah hantu itu dengan selamat berkat Akashi.

"Yeeey kita berhasil keluar asyik." Kise kegirangan.

"Tapi kok Kurokocchi gak di serang hantu sih." Kise jadi bertanya tanya.

"Dia itu kan tipis mana mungkin hantunya ngeliat." Aomine menjelaskan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan ke wahana yang lain.

* * *

 **Hehehe fanfict saya sudah selesai, gomen kalau gaje... silahkan review.**


End file.
